


Spite

by LazyCakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Eavesdropping, Extremely Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Table Sex, Togami is a little bitch, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: Literally I wrote this SOLELY OUT OF SPITE because the world sucks and I'm salty.((In which Togami is as much of an asshole as he is in canon, and my sweet child Chihiro is subjected to his assholery))





	Spite

**Author's Note:**

> -side eyes Togami-  
> -Slowly lifts middle finger-
> 
>  
> 
> Also a great time to remind everyone that MY WRITING COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN! For more info, please check out tumblr @forgottenwounsartist!

“So...one thirty? That’d give us both some time to rest before and after...and nobody else could possibly be awake then.”

_ Oh? _

Togami perked up suddenly. 

_ A secret meeting? _

“Isn't that breaking the rules?”

_ Oh, Fujisaki, such a good little girl, following the rules. _

“Only the ones we agreed on as students. We wouldn't actually get in any trouble with the bear.”

_ And Oowada _ **_,_ ** _ a textbook rule-breaker _ . 

 

_ But why would he be trying to convince Fujisaki to meet him after hours? _

 

_ Oh.  _

 

_ Oh my.  _

 

_ Yes, it must be. _

 

“O...Oh, I guess you’re right.”

Chihiro let out a deep breath. “Thank you, again. Really, Mondo.”

 

_ Why would she be thanking him? Unless...oh, my. Who could have known such a sweet girl could have such a naughty kink? _

 

Mondo laughed, loud enough that Togami wouldn't have had to have been pressed up against the wall to hear, though he lowered his voice again, to fit the whispered conversation he was having with Chihiro, out in the hallway right next to the library. If Togami hadn't been leaning against the wall, right next to the door where they decided to stop, he wouldn't have heard them at all.

“Don't sweat it, man. Nobody’s gonna judge you. I won't let ‘em.”

Chihiro giggled sweetly in reaction to something Mondo did--Togami imagined he was flexing--and Togami quickly crossed the room, back to the chair he usually sat in. 

 

_ My goodness, how scandalous! What does Oowada plan on doing to that little girl, that will make us judge her? She must know that nobody would be able to tell just by looking at her how recently she's had sex.  _

 

Togami lifted the book he had tossed on a nearby table, something that was suddenly far less interesting than Chihiro as she pushed the door open and slipped into the room.

Mondo’s heavy footfalls sent him in the opposite direction. 

Fukawa was passed out in her room, after another fight with Syo. 

Nobody else who used the library would bother, not at nine thirty, so close to the curfew. 

Togami would be alone with Chihiro, save for the one security camera in the room.

But it was angled at the door, leaving the back corner of the library inaccessible. 

“Oh! Hi, Togami. I didn't expect even you would still be here so late.”

Chihiro’s slightly-low-pitched voice wavered nervously, as it almost always did, and Togami did his best not to sneer as he glanced up pseudo-carelessly from his book.

He flipped a page. 

“I could say the same to you, Fujisaki. I wonder, what brings you here so soon before bed? I didn't exactly take you for the kind to read yourself to sleep.”

Chihiro tucked her laptop closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around it. She was so small that the computer filled the space of her chest, and gave her something to hide the lower part of her face behind. 

Those big, doey, shy eyes watched the wall to Togami’s left for a second before drifting to the ground. 

“Uh...I'm just looking for a book I can prop my computer up on. It gets...too hot. I don't want to risk starting a fire on my desk.”

 

_ She really does seem like the exact opposite to the kind of girl who would romp around with bikers, doesn't she? I guess when a girl gets like that, she’ll probably romp around with anyone. _

 

Chihiro set the computer on the table nearest the door, leaving it as she walked lightly to the nearest bookshelf.

Togami closed his book and stood, adjusting his glasses. 

Chihiro knelt in front of the shelves, scanning the books on it quickly before plucking one delicately from the shelf. 

She turned it in her hands, and deeming it sufficable, stood again. 

But when she turned to her computer, Togami was leaning on the table, holding it open on his thigh as he glanced at the code running down the screen. 

“You know, it's not a very good idea to leave something so precious unlocked.”

He gave Chihiro a knowing glance, which went unnoticed as she clearly panicked. 

“W-well, it's not like anyone else here could even know what it's doing.”

“I suppose not, but does one really need to know what something is doing in order to destroy it?”

He stalked back across the room, out of view of the camera, and placed the laptop on the table near his chair. 

Chihiro followed dutifully. 

“Togami, please, don't tamper with the coding! It--it’s very sensitive, and I promise, when I'm done with it, it’ll-”

“-Anatomy?” Togami inquired, glancing at the book Chihiro was now holding in place of the laptop. 

She flushed noticeably. “What would you need an anatomy book for?”

Chihiro rocked back and forth on her heels nervously. 

 

_ My, she really is a cute little thing. I can't help but wonder… _

 

“I told you, it's to keep my computer off my desk.”

 

“Hm.” Togami hummed, extending a hand, clearly telling Chihiro to give him the book, and she passed it over. 

 

_ What an obedient little girl. I didn't even have to tell her to do anything, not like Fukawa.  _

 

He looked over Chihiro, who had crossed her arms, her slim shoulders to her little pink shoes nervously pressed together. 

 

_ She's far cuter than Fukawa, anyway _ . 

 

Togami placed the book on the table and the computer on the book. 

The book was so large compared to the computer’s base that it seemed somehow more likely to start a fire than anything else. 

“Seems like a poorly chosen book, though, since you didn't think to bring your computer with you to the shelf, I suppose it can't be helped.”

“It's almost past curfew, Togami...please give the computer back. I don't want to be caught out of bed.”

 

_ Oh. Really, you think that will work on me?  _

_ You really are a very naughty girl for how innocent you seem. _

 

“No? From the plans you've been making, I hardly would have been able to tell that you cared about curfew at all.”

 

Chihiro’s reaction was immediate and adorable. She gasped just slightly and tears stung the corners of her big dolly eyes, and she took a deep breath to try to steady herself. 

“I...uh...what do you mean..?”

Togami rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the desk.

“I heard your little discussion with Oowada outside. He's not very quiet, you know; are you sure you wouldn't rather have a more intelligent partner?”

 

Chihiro, though still panicked, did not cry, like Togami had almost hoped. 

 

“How much did you hear, then?” She countered, suddenly dark as she was cornered. 

 

Togami resisted the urge to purr. 

 

_ Oh, look at that. There is some fight in there, after all.  _

 

“Very naughty of you, don't you think? A little girl like you, running around with such a brutish delinquent as him. What were you so worried would happen if the rest of us found out?”

 

Rather than panic more, Chihiro actually sighed. Her shoulders relaxed, and she closed her eyes. 

 

“Togami, I don't know what you think you heard, but whatever you're thinking, it's not right.”

“Oh, please. Do you really think I'm an idiot?”

Togami’s brow lowered irritably, and he grabbed the top of the laptop in a stiff hand, noting Chihiro’s panic rising again.

“No, Togami. I don’t think that at all, I-I just think you maybe jumped to a few conclus-”

Chihiro suddenly squeaked in panic as Togami forced the computer screen back and it clicked in protest.

“Togami, please, don’t-”

“-Do tell, Fujisaki, is Oowada the first man to crawl under that pretty circle skirt?”

“Togami, really, I promise that it isn’t what you’re thinking, Oowada isn’t-”

Togami stood and rounded the table, and precious, vulnerable Chihiro backed away immediately, though she didn’t exactly have anywhere to go. All Togami had to do was press a hand to the wall on the far side of her head, and she was trapped between him and the table.

 

_ I could do it. How could she stop me? _

 

Togami lifted Chihiro’s chin with the back of his hand, watching her eyes dart from him to the computer and then the door, clearly trying to think up a way out of this situation.

 

_ I can’t imagine how soft she must be. She clearly hadn’t been planning on Oowada; I have to imagine she never would have acted like this on the outside. _

 

_ Oh, what a desperate girl could do. _

 

_ Oh, what I could do to a desperate girl. _

 

He turned his hand over, running the backs of his fingers over Chihiro’s cheek, admittedly surprised at how soft it was, truly softer than he could have imagined.

 

“It’s not like that, Togami, I’m not like that! I promise, Mondo and I aren’t doing anything like what you’re thinking, what you’re thinking is totally off.”

 

Togami laughed.

 

_ She may not be a slut, but she’s clearly not as pure as previously thought. _

 

He took Chihiro’s wrists, pinning them to the wall, admiring how her chest rose and fell quickly, shallowly. He tucked his knee between her legs, forcing them apart and lifting Chihiro with his leg effortlessly. She was so light, it was easy, her little legs dangling.

 

Togami sneered.

“How could you know that what I’m thinking is wrong, dirty gir-”

Togami froze.

_ That...should it feel like that? _

Pinning Chihiro’s wrists over her head and hoisting the programmer further up his thigh, Togami yanked that round skirt up.

“ _ That’s  _ how I know you were thinking the wrong thing.” Chihiro mumbled, trying to tug free from Togami’s grip as he stared.

 

_ Oh, my. _

 

_ That is definitely not what I had been thinking. _

 

Chihiro, red in the face, squirmed, but it didn’t help the situation.

 

Under the skirt, Chihiro was only wearing a pair of white panties, sides hugging round hips with white lace, a small bulge between Chihiro’s pale thighs, forced onto Togami’s thigh and pinned to the wall.

 

_ What a dirty secret for such an innocent girl! _

 

“Oh, my, don’t tell me this is why Oowada told you not to worry! This must be your secret the bear had, hm?”

Chihiro’s cheeks were a rosy, warm pink, big eyes watery and refusing to look at Togami.

“Please let me down.” Chihiro begged quietly.

 

_ I could hardly care. Still far cuter than Fukawa. _

 

“No, tell me. Why would you keep this a secret? I can make a guess that this isn’t just crossdressing.”

 

“N...no, it is. It is.” Chihiro’s voice was watery, quiet, and Togami laughed cruelly, leaning in.

He released Chihiro’s skirt only to reach under it, letting his fingers lightly feel the lace separating Chihiro’s secret from the rest of the world.

Chihiro whimpered and squirmed, short legs as stiff as possible.

Togami purred, deep in his throat, and leaned his face into the crook of Chihiro’s neck, breathing deeply.

“Are you sure? You smell rather sweet, little girly. Though-”

He tightened his grip on Chihiro’s crotch, undeniably holding a penis, and Chihiro let out a sharp, anxious whine, twitching nervously. Those little, polished pink shoes beat on the wall as Chihiro tried to close Togami out, but with his thigh hoisting Chihiro’s lithe body off the ground, closing his legs was about as easy as explaining why he had crossdressed for so long.

“Please, Togami, put me dow--ahh--down! Put me down!”

Chihiro cried as Togami began to unbutton that cute little jacket, pulling it open and moving to the blouse underneath.

 

_ My, so cute, but he would be even cuter if he stopped fighting. _

 

“I would keep my voice down if I were you. What would you do if someone else came in and saw what you’ve got under those white underpants?”

Chihiro flushed farther, but those pink lips pressed shut.

That lasted only as long as Togami could keep his hands off of Chihiro, which wasn’t long.

 

_ There’s something about a person so cute that just begs to be touched. _

 

Chihiro squeaked again as Togami traced up the outside of Chihiro’s thigh, returning to those pure white panties, only this time he tugged them down, over Chihiro’s hips, to delicately wrap his hand around Chihiro’s cock, hardening almost unwillingly. Chihiro’s eyes scrunched shut, tears running down those soft cheeks, and a weak, anxious whimper left his throat.

“Oh,” Togami cooed, feeling the strain in his own pants, “Am I doing something you like?”

Chihiro’s mouth opened, doubtlessly to protest, but Togami suddenly took Chihiro by the hips, easily forcing him against the wall and tugging his legs around Togami’s.

Chihiro sobbed nervously instead.

 

_ Oh, come on, it’s not as if you aren’t enjoying this. You’re almost as hard as I am! _

 

“You know, I really don’t mind.” Togami said offhandedly, still shocked at how easy it was to keep Chihiro hoisted up, pinned against the wall. “You’re still just as cute.”

Togami tugged further on Chihiro’s panties, pleased with the little cry he made when they finally slipped off and fell to the ground.

 

_ I quite like this little game _ , Togami thought, as he traced over every detail of Chihiro’s cock under the skirt, though he was quickly pushing it up to Chihiro’s hips.

Togami purred again as his thumb traced down Chihiro’s length, not very big at all, and Chihiro moaned suddenly, hips pressing forward on their own. 

“Oh, was that good?” Togami asked, doing it again, his own cock twitching needily, impatiently, as a bit of precome dripped onto his hand, much to Chihiro’s apparent embarrassment. 

 

_ Oh, goodness. I really could spend all night with you like this. _

 

Togami was fully erect, now, throbbingly hard, and trying to keep it in his pants was both pointless and irritating. 

“I do mean it when I say I think you’re still cute, Fujisaki. Here, let me prove it.” Togami half-sneered, half-cooed. It wasn't easy to open his pants when his hips were keeping Chihiro pinned to the wall, but he managed, and Chihiro finally met Togami’s eye with a gasp as he released his cock, pressing it against Chihiro’s. 

Then Chihiro squirmed, again, desperately embarrassed. 

“Togami, please, I don't feel that way for you, this is just--”

 

_ I couldn't care any less about any feelings except the way you feel against me right now.  _

 

Togami leaned in and kissed Chihiro, deep and admittedly a little sloppy, though it effectively silenced the doll-like teen. 

Togami thrusted his hips forward, relishing in the way Chihiro’s little cock got pinned between his and Chihiro’s lower stomach, surprised when Chihiro grabbed Togami’s shoulders for support and kissed him back. 

Togami rolled his hips again, moaning as he felt the way Chihiro’s cock pressed back against his, a cute little resistance that made Togami do it again, even forcing Chihiro’s mouth open. 

Chihiro let him, but did not reciprocate when Togami’s tongue invaded that hot little cavity. Togami imagined what it would be like to fill Chihiro’s mouth with his cock as he kissed him, hungry and a little curious. 

He'd never done this before, either; he’d had a family legacy to uphold on the outside, and yet, it felt  _ so good  _ to not care, to rut and make out sloppily like some kind of normal teenager. 

 

_ Well, almost normal.  _

 

Chihiro turned away from Togami’s mouth, gasping for air, and finally let out a long, almost needy moan as Togami dropped Chihiro’s hips against his own, pulling his legs further apart in order to press together as efficiently as possible.

 

“Haa...ahh...T...Toga...mi...ii!”

 

Chihiro whined half-coherently as Togami slowly began thrusting forward consistently, smearing precome on his shirt, pants, and Chihiro’s soft thighs. Togami could hardly care if it was his or Chihiro’s. He ducked his face against Chihiro’s neck, again, breathing deeply.

 

_ I could bite down, right here. _

 

_ People do that, right? I could see why, with skin this perfect. Nothing should be this perfect. _

 

Togami let out a groan, heavy and slowly slipping. His glasses were beginning to fog up, but he could still see Chihiro, lips swollen and mouth a cute, pink little circle. He leaned in and kissed those puffy lips again, hips suddenly stuttering as he thrusted too quickly, Chihiro dropping just a few inches down the wall. The toes of those little polished shoes hit the ground for a just a second before Togami hoisted Chihiro up again, turning to the table and depositing his new little toy on its surface.

Chihiro’s back hit the table with a gasp, but didn’t have the time to close his legs before Togami was between them again.

 

_ Do you even want to close me out anymore? _

 

_ Oh, those eyes. What a cute little thing, little doll. _

 

Togami folded Chihiro’s skirt up. Chihiro whined and tried to push the skirt down again, but Togami was there to pin Chihiro’s wrists to the table. He watched Chihiro’s cute little erection bob against a pale stretch of stomach, rosy pink and not heavy enough to weigh itself down fully.

Togami carefully settled his own overtop of Chihiro’s, a chuckle in his throat as he watched Chihiro twitch, those big eyes scrunching shut.

“Oh.” Togami cooed as Chihiro bit his lip. “Why are you holding back? You can’t possibly still be shy.”

Togami plucked at the top button of Chihiro’s blouse, laughing as he squeaked and grabbed Togami’s wrist.

All he had to do was thrust his hips forward and Chihiro was limply whining in his grip. Togami groaned, taking Chihiro’s thigh in a stern hand.

 

_ Oh, imagine if I left a bruise? Would it be sore when he tries to sit? _

 

_ I’m sure I could do more to make him sore, pretty doll. _

 

Togami found his hand drifting around Chihiro’s thigh, pressing into a plush, pale ass.

 

He thrust his hips hungrily into Chihiro’s, not sure he would last long enough to do what he really wanted.

He curled his fingers into Chihiro’s ass, pressing against his little entrance. Chihiro cried out and squirmed against the table, knees snapping into Togami’s sides sharply.

 

“N...No! Nah...Not there! D--Don’t, don’t touch th--ah!”

 

Chihiro cried out a little too loudly as Togami pressed a bit harder before relenting, releasing Chihiro’s ass and closing his hand around both their cocks instead. Chihiro squirmed, but didn’t protest.

 

“Fine, fine, you panicked little thing. I wasn’t going to hurt yo--you…”

 

Togami slurred weakly, fading out as he closed his eyes, thrusting against Chihiro and his own hand.

He kept going, a little faster, but he still had enough sense to focus on Chihiro’s cock with his own, a sharp whine as Chihiro’s toes curled inside his shoes, thighs threatening to be rubbed too red by Togami’s trousers.

“Fuck.” Togami cursed under his breath, adjusting Chihiro’s hips to more properly drive into them, Chihiro’s little hands grabbing at Togami’s jacket.

_ What a little angel, so soft. I don’t want to let go. _

 

_ What would it take to get him to come to my room with me? _

 

Chihiro moaned, high and sweet and tense, hips bucking into Togami’s hand weakly.

 

Togami’s glasses threatened to slip off his nose as he humped mindlessly, and oh, how good it felt to do something mindlessly, Chihiro’s hips rushing up to meet his.

Togami tried to focus on  _ anything  _ to stave off an orgasm, wanting this to last as long as possible. He knew he wasn't the kindest person; Chihiro was far too sensitive to let Togami even be in a situation to try this again. 

 

_ I want this little curiosity. I've never even wanted anyone before; but this sweet little crossdresser, I want him.  _

 

Chihiro’s back suddenly arched against the table, hands closing into tiny fists with a choked cry. His cock twitched in Togami’s hand and he spilled onto his own stomach, breathing heavily, eyelids drooping. 

Togami kept going, knowing he was making a mess of Chihiro’s come-coated belly and not caring. 

He focused on the way Chihiro’s chest rose and fell; it was so clearly flat, how had he not noticed it until now? Chihiro’s entire body twitched sadly, no doubt overworked and exhausted, and he gave a weak sound of exhausted protest as Togami squeezed his softening cock to his still-needy one. 

Togami cursed again, and his knees nearly gave out as he came against Chihiro’s soft flesh, vision going white. 

 

_ It can't possibly be that good every time. There's no way! _

 

Togami bent forward, over Chihiro, and kissed those beautiful, exhausted lips with a hunger that still hadn't died. 

 

Finally, Togami found it in himself to stop moving his hips, and left Chihiro’s mouth and body. Chihiro’s eyes fluttered like a weighted doll, body limp and spent. Pink patent-leather Mary Janes swung almost lifelessly against the legs of the table as Togami straightened, clearing his throat and doing his best to act like such a satisfying orgasm hadn't changed him at all. 

“Well, I certainly hope you get yourself cleaned up before your little rendezvous with the biker; I'm sure he wouldn't be half as polite as I was to find you romping around.”

 

Togami made to leave it at that, to turn away, but Chihiro gave a dejected, quiet sob, and Togami felt his resolve crumbling. 

He leaned back in and kissed Chihiro’s forehead swiftly. 

“That was...very nice. I rather appreciate you. And your secret is safe with me.”

 

Togami knelt, lifting the panties off the ground. He held them up so Chihiro could see, but Chihiro was still so functionlessly high from the orgasm, Togami had the thought to ask if Chihiro had ever even masturbated before. 

He pocketed the panties with a cruel grin, running his thumb over the lace. 

“And you know where to find me, if you ever want these back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Chihiro will be coddled and revered by those who deserve to coddle and revere the angel in a later work.
> 
> I do NOT ship this, though I think I made that clear--I literally wrote this piece out of spite bc Chihiro died for our sins and yet we still disrespect the programming jesus...
> 
> But more DR stuff is probably on the way.
> 
> In the meantime, check out instagram @lastlifecreations for all the cool stuff I do!


End file.
